1. Field
This disclosure relates to search queries and/or search results.
2. Information
At times, a mobile device user may find themselves in an unfamiliar environment, such as while on vacation, on a business trip, or during an afternoon family outing, for example. A mobile device user may access a smart phone, or other handheld computing and/or communications device in an attempt to determine popular places, landmarks, restaurants, or the like, that may provide entertainment, dining, and/or recreational opportunities. However, although a mobile device user may be capable of accessing a search engine, which may enable a user to gain some knowledge as to a location of nearby establishments, he or she may have little knowledge concerning uniqueness, quality, and/or popularity of particular restaurants, entertainment venues, attractions, or the like. A mobile device user may at times themselves unproductively searching for venues as a result.
In other instances, for example, a vacationing mobile device user may attempt to plan a future event, such as a dinner for an upcoming evening or a breakfast the following day, for example. Here, again, although a mobile device user may have access to a search engine, the user may have difficulty knowing whether a nightclub, for example, which may be closed during the day, is likely to represent worthwhile entertainment in the evening. A mobile device user may access outdated reviews, reviews from potentially untrustworthy sources, or reviews that may be more relevant to a day of the week that is different than a day of the week of interest to a mobile device user, for example. Accordingly, a mobile device user may be capable of performing searches for venues that may at least appear to be appealing, but may not be entirely suitable for an occasion.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.